The vampire supernatural
by TVDvampirelover
Summary: hey everybody i was thinking of making a story about The vampire diaries and supernatural it will be a crossover between the both hope you will enjoy it, this will be my first story i have ever done on fan fiction so if its bad please say and i wont carry on with it just wanna hear your opinions and if you want me to carry on writing it then i will. but hope you enjoy :)


**Chapter one- Supernatural and The vampire diaries.**

Dean wakes up from his sleep to find Sam awake on the computer, Sam looked confused and dean was trying to wrap his head around why Sam was confused.

''hey Sammy you alright?'' dean got up from his bed and walked over to Sam and Sam answered ''yeah fine just looking over some cases there's a murder in mystic falls and looks more like an animal attack but by the looks of the wounds of the victim it is more like vampire attack, what do you think about checking it out?'' Sam looks up at dean.

''well...'' dean answered unsure by the answer ''come on Dean there's people dying and it obviously has something to do with vampires...'' Dean cut Sam off ''might have something to do with vampires last time i checked they don't leave their victims like that...how do i describe it well more bloody'' Dean said walking away.

Sam got out of his seat and walked straight over to Dean and said in a tone that trying to convince his brother ''Please dean we need to check it out what happens if there's more murders come on there's been five already and by the same attacks'' Dean looks up at Sam ''Okay Sammy we will check it out... ''Sam cuts him off this time by saying in a excited tone which confused Dean '' GREAT...we will get packing then'' Sam rushes over to the bed side to pack his things and dean was just standing there looking at Sam and says ''Sammy... are you alright?'' Sam turns around and looks at Dean and answers '' yeah why wouldn't i be?'' Dean looks at him like he's unable to explain but he walks over and sits on the bed and answers ''don't know...look Sammy we just got over the trails and that you found out you had an angel inside of you which obviously isn't inside of you now cause we got him out but the thing is i think you should take it steady i mean you never know when your just gonna... have side effects from the trail again, now that you dont have the angel inside of you to keep you healed'' Sam looks at Dean and then walks over to sit by him and answers '' look i understand but i just wanna get things back to normal again and sorry im rushing to much its just i really wanna get back into the job'' ''i get it Sammy its just i worry... just promise me you will take it steady and if anything happens and you get any side effects then you tell me straight away got it? Dean looks at Sam like he's being serious and Sam sighs and says ''okay i will take it steady and any side effects i will tell you i got it''.

''good now lets get packing'' Dean answers by getting up from the bed and turns around and says to Sam ''by the way did you sleep last night because you look terrible like you haven't slept'' dean looks at Sam concerned and Sam looks at Dean '' honestly Dean no i didn't but i feel fine'' Sam looks at Dean with a face to show he is fine but clearly Dean could see he wasn't fine he looked tired like he hasn't had a decent night sleep in days and Dean answers in a stern voice ''That's it Sammy you gonna sleep in the car and that's finale''.

After packing everything Dean and Sam jumps in the car and Sam gets some sleep for atleast for 1 hour and wakes up to find dean looking at him ''well Sammy you still look terrible but atleast you got some sleep... by the way we have about a couple of hours away till we are in mystic falls'' and Sam looks at him shocked ''couple of hours?... how many'' and Dean turns to Sam ''about 2 hours but we will be there soon Sammy'' Dean says while looking back at the road and Sam sighs and just sits back in his seat.

**In mystic falls.**

''DAMON'' Stefan shouted while walking through the house and Damon appears behind him ''yes brother...you seem like your in a very pissed off mood has it got something to do with umm... me?'' Damon asks in a snarky tone and smirks ''WHAT DO YOU THINK DAMON... WAS IT YOU WHO KILLED THEM PEOPLE?'' Stefan asks shouting and Damon answers ''well first stop shouting ur gonna make me deaf or maybe make my ears bleed...second no it wasn't me why do you always think that when something bad happens oh yeah lets just blame it on my brother Damon well like i said it wasn't me so if it wasn't me then go figure out who it was before SHOUTING IN MY EAR'' Damon says in a angry tone and walks off and pours himself a drink and gulps it down before pouring another till he heard footsteps behind him...

''look can you just stop going on and just leave me to have some peace alone'' Damon says in a fed up tone while gulping down the drink again and then hears a voice he wasn't suspecting ''Damon what's gone on now'' and Damon turns round to see Elena looking at him and he answers angrily ''well it always has to do with a certain someone you love'' and Elena answers ''Stefan?'' and Damon goes forward abit more and says again angrily ''WELL who would you think it is huh? well it is always Stefan everything is Stefan god everything is about him'' Damon says angrily while smashes the glass against the wall and starts picking up everything like chairs and smashing them till Elena walks over and grabs him by the arm ''DAMON...'' she shouts and Damon looks at her and pulls his arm so her hand drops to her side and goes in her face and says ''LEAVE ELENA I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH ANYONE AT THE MOMENT'' Damon just turns around so he is facing the fire and then Elena says '' Fine i will leave...bye Damon'' she says while walking away and Damon just walks over and just sits in the seat.

**By the way sorry its not long this is my first story i have written on fanfiction as i am new to this but i hope you enjoyed it and hoping to expect comments because i wanna know if i have done okay on my first fanfiction story and please be truthful... but anyway just some hints in the story Sam has no longer got a angel inside of him and dean is worried.**

**also Damon is still abit bad thats why Stefan thought it was him who killed the people and yes you probely wont like this but Elena is still with** **Stefan but don't worry there may be a delena coming up :)xxxx**


End file.
